Iron Heart
by Marcus Warlock
Summary: Yachiru is now !8 in apperance and her squad is getting a new member. Daisuke Ryu a Tall young man with a kind smile and a heart of iron.


Disclaimer: I don't bleach

Years have passed and the soul society is slightly safe Hollows are still a threat but only a minor one during this time Ichigo came to the soul society and took over Aizen's old squad. His Chad became his lieutenant. His sister Karin Had developed powers and became his third in command and Orihime was his fourth seat. While everyone else was doing well but the one who had changed the most was Yachiru she had grown to the appearance of an eighteen year old girl. Kenpachi was constantly worrying about men getting near his adopted daughter.

Right now though Kenpachi was sitting in front of Head captain Yamamoto the old man was chastising him. "You have to get a fourth seat it you haven't had one since you became a captain. You need one for the official records if no other reasons." He glared at the large man. Kenpachi fidgeted then sighed "Fine send me someone but they better be worth my time" he stood and walked out

(Several days later)

Yachiru sighed leaning against wall she was supposed to meet the new fourth seat officer. It was probably another old man with some weird quirk or something. She sighed and waited about ten minutes. When she saw tall teen guys walk through the front gate. He stood about 7'2 Wore traditional Soul reaper clothing but carried no sword instead he had a brass knuckle on each hand. He was tan and had long black hair in a ponytail down his back. His eyes caught her attention they were silver colored and slited like a cats. "Um excuse me little girl." He waved at her "I'm supposed to meet Lt. Yachiru have you seen her?" She looked at him her eyes darkening "I'm Lt. Yachiru and who are you calling little girl!?" He looked at her his head tilted to the right. "That can't be right I was told my Lt. was a veteran Reaper not a girl younger than me." This made Yachiru look down at herself she looked to be about eighteen now and was quite proud of her 'Assets'.

"Just follow me noob." She scoffed and turned around and walked toward the training field where her father and the others were. He fell in step beside her when they reached the field she led him to her father. "May I introduce Captain Kenpachi Zaraki noob your new boss. Father this is….is…" She freaked out in her head she had forgotten to ask his name in her annoyance. He stepped forward. "Daisuke Ryu At your service captain." He nodded to Kenpachi. Yachiru glared at him he had just made her look like a fool in front of all of the men including her dad. She stood tall and cracked her neck. "Dad I think we should test him to see if he is squad 11 quality. " Kenpachi grinned "Great Idea kiddo who well fight him." She grinned back "I well." She walked to the middle of the field and waited. Daisuke Sighed and followed.

He smiled kindly at her. "You don't want to do this Yachiru." She glared and snarled "You are so wrong about that noob." She drew her Wakazhi and took her stance. He just sighed and took a Boxing stance lifting his knuckles in front his face. The wind blew as they sized each other up and then she attacked moving almost too fast for the weaker reapers to follow. She slashed diagonally at him but was blocked by his knuckle and pushed off gently. She backed away and slashed to his side and he blocked it again He smiled kindly "Your fast Yachiru but if you don't stop holding back you won't even scratch my cheek." He tilted his head and watched her as she picked up speed and attacked him with a flurry of strikes forcing him to dodge to the side and cutting his cheek. She grinned "Take that you arrogant asshole." He touched his cheek and licked the blood his eyes changed becoming wilder and he grinned and he rushed her firing machine gun punches at her causing her to go on the defensive trying to block and/or dodge them. He was fast almost as fast as her and he was picking up speed and momentum. This could be made if that big bode got momentum and speed equal to hers he could bulldoze right over her if she wasn't carful. She disappeared in a flash and he was after her his attacks and her only making flashes in the air. Only Kenpachi and his two lackeys could see them. They suddenly spilt apart and Daisuke's Spirit pressure was going through the roof. "Come Fourth Iron Chimera of the Demon Mountains!" The Knuckles morphed into large clawed gauntlets with a bladed chain running from each gauntlet up his arms and down his back forming a tail about 9 feet long held above his head like a scorpions tail with a deadly point on the end. He grinned wildly "Time to get series little girl." He disappeared again and appeared in front of her his tail coming forward. She barely rolled out of the way but was caught by his right claw coming down her slashing along her back ripping her top and causing a minor gash and binging down his left not to cut but to smash. She dodged watching him crater the ground easily. He was suddenly a force to be reckoned with and his big body plus those heavily weighted gauntlets of his made his power on par with her dads and he was as fast as her. She had to end this fast or he would probably kill her. She disappeared and appeared standing on his shoulder and placed her blade to his throat. "Yield!" He grinned "NO!" His tail wrapped around her and slammed her into the ground cratering it. She slipped into darkness as she felt his tail unfurl from around her.

She woke up several hours later and looked around she was in her the medic ward and looked around lady Uhona was sitting next to her. "Oh your awake how do you feel?" She smiled at her "My ribs and back hurt." she shook her head "did I win." Uhona shook her head. "Afraid not. Young Daisuke beat you quit soundly after he showed his swords power." Yachiru looked down "Father probably wants him as Lt. now" She began tearing up. Uhona shook her head "no your still Lt but he thinks you should unlock you swords power and name. Daisuke volunteered to help you in order to make amends for hurting you so badly." Yachiru scowled but nodded

AN: On Daisuke's gauntlets think the demon brothers from Naruto his tail looks like the chain from them as well. Tell Me what you think.


End file.
